It Ends Tonight
by Only By The Night
Summary: One-shot, songfic. More information on chapter. NOT H.E.A!


_It Ends Tonight_

One-shot Songfic**, based on the song **_**It Ends Tonight **_**by The All American Rejects**

**I recommend listening to the song if you don't know it, but then again, I am partial to AAR.**

**Okay, so this fic isn't the sort of thing I normally write. I usually focus on 'Happy Ever After' stuff, but even though I have other things to be doing, I felt like writing something…its just going to be **

**Morose. Maybe sad, if my writing works out.**

**So let me know if you cry!**

**I kept it inconclusive to Yamato's actions (even though I have a vague idea), so, if you want, leave a comment about why/what you think he's doing!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, the series or the song. The idea is my own.

**Comments are lovely.**

**No flames, please. (Including Sorato-hating)**

**Thanks**, _Only By The Night_.

**~o~O~o~**

A fragile, and paled figure sat next to me. The awkward silence undulated around us, making the already dim room even darker. Her posture was rigid, and she looked uncomfortable. Her ruby eyes that usually shone so bright had dulled. I desperately wanted to take her and hold her close to me, but I feared that if I did I would never let her go. My head, and my soul wanted very different things. I didn't want to have to tell her that I was leaving, and that I was never going to return. I didn't want to tell her that she couldn't come with me. I didn't want to have to tell her that-in spite of the circumstances-that I would always love her, and that she would always be in my thoughts, and in my heart. I didn't want to tell her that this was killing me. Knowing that I would have to go the rest of my life without her by my side when I wake up; when I go to sleep. Knowing that I would have to go the rest of my life without her kiss, her touch. Without her love.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

I tried my hardest to explain why I was leaving, but all I managed to get out was that I had to leave. Her dull eyes widened and tears threatened to fall over the edges and to roll down her soft, and delicate cheeks. Her eyes closed momentarily, and when they opened again her pink lips muttered a word which tore my heart to shreds. _Okay._ No. Nothing is okay! Shout at me, and scream until you get an explanation. Stomp your feet on the floor, kick me out of the apartment, slap me across the face. React. Don't sit there as if this is perfectly acceptable. Because it is not. I opened my mouth to explain-but my breath only added silence to the room which inaudibly echoed her reply.

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this eveningI give the final blow._

You asked if I wanted you to leave. Why would I want that? I should have wanted that, but there is no way on this Earth that I could ever have ask you to leave me, especially after what I have done to you. You deserve better than me, so it is was only fair that I left you now before I cause more pain than was necessary. I mumbled again that I had to leave, and a broken gasp rose out of your chest. It hit me like a knife to the gut, and stung like salt on a wound. But I deserved it. I deserved anything you threw at me.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

I murmured that when dawn broke I was going to leave. I promised you a final sunrise together, like we used to do every Saturday. But it would be different. Ironic. We would not be witnessing the start, but rather the end. Those final hours together we could have talked, if you wanted to. I wished desperately that you would say something. Anything, but just _something_. Instead, we sat in the darkness of the room we once shared, and our song played in my head. We remembered the past, and feared the future. I knew what I was doing to myself, but I wished you would have told me what it was doing to you.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

I could have screamed, but it wouldn't have help. I could have cried, but it would have made it worse. I could have left then, and saved us the distress, but I owed it to my heart to have a couple more hours of love before my life collapsed. I couldn't think of what would become of you, because if I did, I wouldn't leave. And I needed to leave. I was being selfish to save you, and I hoped that you could understand that. Because all I wanted was for you to get past this and move on. So its was better if I left first_. _But I could guess that you were blaming yourself. And I wish I could have told you not to fret, and I wished I could kiss away the crease between your eyes. It pained me to see you in a silent agony

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,It ends tonight._

As the dawn began to break, orange light burst through the window adding the missing warmth to the room, I knew that my time had come. Like I promised, I would leave. As I got up from where we sat, you quickly grabbed my arm. Please, please say it! But instead you sighed and released my wrist. I stood there are looked into your face, and deep into your eyes. I was going to turn to leave, but I couldn't without kissing you again. I'll be damned if I'm going without kissing the love of my life. I softly took your face in my hands and I leant down to kiss your lips. With unspeakable passion, I said goodbye the only way I could manage at that moment. I pulled away sooner than I wanted to, and I made my way out of the apartment. When the door shut, I heard the strangled sobs coming from you, and that forced me to run down the halls to escape before I went back inside and begged for forgiveness.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

I didn't know how long it would take for her to find the letter . And when she did, I don't know what she would feel, or what she would say. Or how she would act. Would she notice how the ink ran as the tears rolled from my eyes and fell drop by drop on the words which I parted with? Would she notice that inside the envelope was a song I wrote for her, explaining myself and that I left her my acoustic guitar that she loved so much? Would she know that she would be the first person to realise that I had left this place forever?

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends _

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._

_**My dearest, dearest, Sora,**_

_**I apologise with all that I have for leaving the way I did. I don't think you could understand just how hard it was for me to leave you, but I always knew that you were too good for me, and that I never even deserved you to begin with. You have given me the best seven years of my life, and I wouldn't have swapped them for anything. But it was time for me to leave. **_

_**Everything about you I adore. From the way you tilt your head when you read , to the way you cover your beautiful face when you cry. From your loving, and caring nature, to the way you talk in your sleep. You always put other before yourself, but you should do things for you.**_

_**You care too much about others to even question why I left. But if you had asked me, I would have stayed. And you wouldn't have to read this letter, and you wouldn't have to find out that I can never return from where I am now.**_

_**I will always love you, and I will always be with you, wherever you are.**_

_**With my heart, and soul,**_

_**Your Yamato.**_

**~o~O~o~**

**Yeah. Okay, not totally happy with it, but I wrote it in like and hour.**

**Thank you for reading, and comment if you want to.**

_Only By The Night._

**x**


End file.
